The following description of related art is intended to provide background information pertaining to the field of the present disclosure. This section may include certain aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure. However, it should be appreciated that this section be used only to enhance the understanding of the reader with respect to the present disclosure, and not as admissions of prior art.
Presently, the range of using computing devices has been expanded from personal computing to ubiquitous computing as information industry and mobile communication technology has technologically advanced.
These computing devices usually contained a collection of sensitive information such as personal and professional emails, banking information, social media etc. Since these computing devices were generally exposed to open environment, therefore, they were quite vulnerable to threats such as snooping, peeking etc. that might compromise data privacy. For example, reading a bank statement in an environment which was heavily surveillance by CCTV camera.
Another reason behind the increased threat to these devices was that they were getting increasingly mobile. Unlike old fixed devices, which used to be situated at a fixed place, not much threat was exposed from environment as compared to present moving devices. For instance, in a public place, an intruder might peek into the sensitive information on the user's device. Another example would be reading a sensitive mail in a crowded elevator with somebody peeking secretly into the screen could lead to data compromise.
This lead to a greater need of security of these computing devices and more particularly to the security of interfaces of these devices to hinder the intruder peeking into the devices. There were many techniques and methods introduced for protecting the information stored in the computing device. One of the methods asked the user to enter the login ids or passwords for authentication. However, this did not help in detecting the intruder peeking into the device. Also, the existing system provided security only at phone level, and not at application level.
Furthermore, the existing techniques did not pay adequate attention to the threat posed by the surroundings i.e. there was no provision for detecting the presence of intruder peeking into the device which lead to compromising of private information of the user.
Hence, there is a need of a system and method to check for the threats posed by the intruders in environment and further minimise the risk of information breach in a computing device.